WAR Of Destiny
by Kyoko Teno
Summary: two kingdom unite to vanquish a common threat both kingdom sendingh their their troops out to battle Kyo the only prince for Sir Kanna joins the battle he he gets a whole new meaning to be in a war with destiny when he meets princess Kyoko!


Chapter 1: Battle over

"We have to keep them out of the castle! Kyoko is with Kaname waiting inside, just in case they get through!" Kyo yelled to the guards; they all were doing their best to keep the enemy at bay. He had to press that to the guards. Kyo finished off the nitsun when he spotted Tsuki coming after him. Tsuki was a rebel princess. She had gathered all the remaining rebels from the two kingdoms, Cephiro and Surgin, causing a series of attacks on both kingdoms. As the last chance to save the two kingdoms, they combined their armies, hoping to conquer this foe as quickly and silently as possible. As the crown prince of Surgin and a warrior, he heard that a royal from Cephiro would also be in the battle but as the Cephiro soldiers approached he noticed it wasn't a man, but a girl dressed in armor. She had the royal crest adorning the headpiece she wore. She started to give commands to the troops almost immediately they carried out those orders Kyo was amazed that they actually listen to her command.

As Kyo walked over to her side he heard her say to a nearby solider, "Taname, this going to be a very long day. Do you mind taking over? Make sure they actually do set up the camp in the position that I assigned them." The soldier nodded as she turned away. Taname turned the other way back to the camp kyo debated either to go back to camp or to follow the girl but before he could decide a solider from his company arrived when he asked him what was wrong the solider told him that the enemy had breeched a security wall that was set up on the west north side of the camp when he heard that he could feel a surge of anguish because automatically his mind raced back to the girl on the white horse heading to the north west side before the he could realize what he had done he was mounted on his horse and racing in the direction of the north-west section of the camp his mind finally kicked in as he saw the girl fighting on horseback there were soldiers

All around her. He urged his horse into a frenzy charging at the enemy he finally arrived at the girl side but had to pull his horse short for she pulled out a sword she grabbed the ribbons of the reins and struggled with the horse for a moment yanking against the beast but only in vain she only managed to get the animal more aggregative in mere moments she was tossed off the horse and sent tumbling like a broken doll. "NOOOO!" the words were heard through the valley only pausing for a second then turning his horse into a dead run he charged at them a soon a he reached a closer distance he dismounted and set off to the girl he pulled out his sword and finished off the left over soldiers he came back to see girl laying on the ground.

Unconscious she had a cut across her left cheek and there was blood running down her face she look so pale that he thought she was dead .he glanced at down at her hands she still clutched the swords when he finally pried her hands off he placed the swords back into their sheath picking her up he began to walk to his horse he almost made it when he heard a voice behind him gently whispering in the wind " that girl belongs to me if you were smart you'll stay away from her and let her fate come." Kyo spun around on his heels to glance at the empty valley on the next hilltop he saw a shadow glaring at them then turn and disappear. He headed once again to the direction of the camp, wondering all the way back to camp why did she spare them what the heck was she doing way out here without any guards. They finally made it back to the camp he took the girl back to the physician tent Kyo started to get worry because she hadn't woke up yet and she was running a fever. As soon as he walked into the tent everyone stopped what they were doing to see what happened the doctor immediately took charged of the situation showing Kyo where to set the girl calling two nurses to help stabilize the girl the doctor took him aside telling him " Sir, do you know that you just brought in Kyoko ?" Confused at his question " Who is Kyoko there is no girls signed up for battle for our kingdoms and I really don't think that Cephiro would send a girl to battle …" before he could finish that sentence there was a scream and glass breaking he rush to were the nurse was on the ground there was broken glass everywhere.


End file.
